across the sea
by twinesstar
Summary: harry and annie's parents lily and james survived the atack from voldimost and lived in america away from the wizarding world now they are back just in time for harry and ginny's wedding.
1. packing and leaving

Year 2000

Harry + Annie – 19

Phoebe – 16

Erica – 13

Eliza – 9

Lily's point of view

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" phoebe called through the house to the family.

"In the kitchen Hun!" I called back. Phoebe was just arriving home from her summer job. Lily potter – me – and James – my husband – had moved to America after hearing that harry and Annie had died in the attack from you know who. After moving to America we had left the wizarding world behind not wanting the pity. We had had three more children: phoebe, Erica, and Eliza.

"When is daddy getting home?" Eliza asked. She was nine and played the baby card often, it worked on daddy but not mommy.

"He should be home any minute sweetie." I told her.

"I'm home!" James said to the house as a whole. There were cries of 'daddy' through the house,

That night at dinner James and I had a special announcement.

"We're moving back to Britain and rejoining the wizarding world." James said happily,

"Why now?" john asked.

"Because I heard from my friend that the war against you know who ended a few years ago and I was thinking we should go to the memorial service at Hogwarts to remember everyone who died including harry and Annie." I said nearly crying but still staying strong for the kids.

"So when are we leaving?" phoebe asked.

"In a few days. We will put everything into few boxes – one box for each room – and we will pack stuff to take with us on the air plane." James said.

"Why are we taking an air plane?" Erica asked "why don't we just use magical transportation, like flu powder of aperation." She said. She was a real book worm and had read up on lots of magical stuff, like transportation. Plus we had told the kids many stories from when we were in the wizarding world.

"Well I guess it would be easier" I said looking at James.

"Yay!" all the kids said at the same time. I smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Everyone take one of these expandable boxes and put everything from your room into it." I said pointing at a stack of boxes. Each of the kids immediately grabbed one and ran up the stairs to their room. I took a box and followed.

First I went to Eliza's room and saw her dumping her stuffed animals into the box.

I smiled and continued down the hall to Erica's room to see her packing as well.

Phoebe was talking on her cell phone though,

"Phoebe why aren't you packing?" I asked her.

"One minute jen," she muttered into the phone. "I'm saying bye to jen,"

"You can do that later pack." She rolled her eyes but conceded to packing.

I went next to the master bedroom and started packing up the clothes in the closet.

I would miss America but I knew there were many adventures to come in England.

Two days later we had all the boxes packed into one small box, we were all lined up by the fire place to floo to England. We would be flooing to the book shop in diagon ally. James went through first followed by the kids then I went last making sure we had gotten everything from the house.

I stepped in to the emerald flames taking one last look at the house before saying the words 'diagon ally' very clearly.

Once we were all out of the fire place we walked down diagon ally, there were mostly just adults there because it was not yet summer for Hogwarts students. I smiled at the familiar shops and blinked at the new ones I was not expecting. Like the giant joke shop called 'weasley's wizard weazes'

"Can we go there mom please?" Eliza said in her most innocent voice, I smiled and nodded. All of the children – including James – ran towards the store. I followed them, quickly.

I walked into the store to see a red headed man holding up a boy with rainbow hair, telling the whole crowd – made of mostly red heads – about the fact that it was this little boys 2nd birthday.

The next part of what he said confused me a little.

"Three cheers for teddy lupin, hip hip haray." The man said leading the crowd in cheering. He turned to look at the boy, "now we all know your parents would have been very proud of you right teddy?" the boy nodded. "Because what did you do today all by yourself?" he asked smiling.

"I pulled a prank on aunty Ginny!" he said looking very proud of him. The crowd laughed.

A young woman stood up in the seated crowd and said. "And I just wanted to thank little teddy for that wonderful frog in my soup," she said sarcastically. The crowd laughed again.

I thought through that display, the boy's name was teddy lupin, his parents were apparently dead, and he was praised for pulling a prank. This was just too much for me to take in. I looked down to the counter on which I was leaning and saw a few copies of the daily prophet. I picked one up to look at latter and motioned James and the kids out the door. This was just going to get more and more confusing as time went on.

A/N

Thank you for reading please review. I am reluctant to post more until I know if you like it or not. So please tell me what you think.

**Update **hey sorry if you are confused I did change the story a little so I hope you like this version,

Twinesstar,


	2. wedding anouncements and graveside talks

Chapter 2

After unpacking our stuff into our new home that night and having all the kids snuggled into their beds, I sat at the kitchen table and picked up the copy of the daily prophet I had gotten at the store. I was very surprised that on the cover page there was a wedding announcement, odd those were usually towards the back of the paper, these people must be famous. I read on very surprised at what I saw.

_Announcing the wedding of ginevra molly weasley and harry James potter – the boy who lived, the chosen one, the one who defeated the dark lord, the man of many other names – this Saturday may 19__th__ 2000 at the burrow – Ginny's childhood home. We all know that Harry's parents would have been proud were they alive, we grieve them as always today and on may second. All of their families will be at this closed wedding, invitations are required..._

I looked confusedly at the article reading it several times before finally needing to look further into the subject. I quickly wrote a note to James and quickly walked out of our cottage in godrics hallow and walked to the graveyard. If this man was really was harry and they truly believed we were dead then I needed to think and the graveyard should hold some answers, we told the ministry in our will that we were to be buried in the godrics hallow graveyard should we die, and if they thought we had died they must have at least put gravestones with our names on them in the graveyard.

As I neared the graveyard I noticed a young man 19 or 20 sitting in front of a grave I moved closer not wanting to intrude but still wanting to know whose grave he was looking at. As I moved closer I realized that he had jet black hair the same as James. I also heard him talking,

'and teddy celebrated his birthday today he's two now, I know Remus and tonks would be proud of him, I'm glad they made me the godfather it's great to have some connection with one of the only men I knew to be like a father to me, well other than Mr. weasley and Sirius, and speaking of the weasleys Mr. weasley is actually going to be my dad in a little more than a month, see I'm gonna marry Ginny. I've told you about her a lot. I know you guys would be proud she's a wonderful girl and I love her, I know I wish you could come to the wedding, Ginny does too but I know you'll be watching, oh and fleur is due a few weeks after the wedding, they're thinking of using a French name if it's a girl."

"Harry!" The young woman I had seen in the store called. Walking over to where the man sat at the grave,

"What are you doing here gin?" he asked her.

"Looking for you." She answered snuggling up to him. "Is that a problem?" she said starting to get up.

"No of course not!" he said quickly pulling her back to him. "I was just telling my parents everything that's happened since the last time I talked to them." He said.

"Didn't you talk to them the day before yesterday?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes." He said "and a lot has happed since then, like a particular engagement" he said kissing her hair, she giggled.

"And teddy's birthday." She said. "And that wonderful helping of frog soup I had."

"Yes that." He said, she yawned closing her eyes. "Is somebody ready to go home?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes actually that's why I came out here before I fell asleep on your couch and got in trouble with my mum." She said, softly.

"Well then I guess we had better get your home or we'll both be in trouble," he said. He started to get up before sitting back down for a moment. "Do you want to say anything to my parents, gin?" he asked. She nodded and looked at the grave.

"I know I never knew you guys but I was told you were great people, and I really wish you could be here for the wedding but you probable already heard that from harry and will hear it again at least a thousand times before we actually have the wedding." She said smirking at the look on Harry's face.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style and turned on the spot,

I waited for a moment longer before deciding to go and look at who the boy's parents were; I dreaded what I would find because of his resemblance to James and his name. But I went to the stone none the less. I was horror struck at what I found.

James potter

Born 27 march 1960

Died 31 October 1981

Lily potter

Born 30 January 1960

Died 31 October 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

A/N

Thank you to my one reviewer on the last chapter. I am only posting this because I had it done already I am reluctant, as I said to write another chapter on this story if I don't know if you guys like it. So please review and tell me what you think, I would appreciate some ideas for the story and suggestions you guys might have is always welcomed. And I will not post again until I have 5 reviews. So please review, it makes me happy when you do.

Thank you

Twinesstar.


	3. wow!

Chapter 3

I walked quickly back to the house trying to forget what I had just seen. This could not be true, I knew little of what was going on but I did know some things for certain.

Harry was alive

Harry thought we were dead

Harry was getting married next month.

We had been lied to

I had to tell James. I walked into the kitchen to find James at the table.

"What's wrong?" he asked standing up and wrapping his arms around me, I just shook my head sadly lost for words, and I took the wedding announcement out of my pocket, James looked at it for a few minutes.

"So they think we're dead?" he asked uncertainly. I nodded and told him what I had witnessed in the graveyard, "I need to see the graves." He said standing up; I nodded again taking his hand and leading him out the back door to the graves with our names on them,

As I led him to the graves I felt sick to my stomach, why on earth had we been told that harry and Annie were dead if this were not true, what would be the point of that in the long run. I stopped when we had reached the grave, staring sadly at it. James I saw looked horror struck,

"It's true," he mumbled. "They think we're dead." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What are we going to do?" I ask clutching his hand,

"Well we have to go to the ministry, find out what happened." James said. I nodded silently. "Come on lets go home we can go tomorrow." I nodded again and we walked back towards the cottage.

The next morning we told phoebe to stay with the kids while we sorted things out at the ministry,

"Ready?" James asked as we stepped into the floo.

"Not really," I said. He just smiled and flooed, I followed still uncertain,

"Hello we would like to see the minister of magic please." James said to the secretary,

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked,

"No but this is kind of urgent." James said.

The secretary sighed, "name?" she asked.

"James potter." He said. Her eyes widened in shock, of course they would we were supposed to be dead.

"b-but that's impossible, your dead." She said looking scared.

"Well that's what we're here to clear up." James said. She nodded and told him she would get the minister as soon as possible.

15 minutes later she came back telling us we could go in to see the minister,

"Hello." Said a tall bald man in a very low voice.

"Hello." James and I said back.

"Now I am told by my secretary that you are lily and James potter. Is this true?" he asked, I nodded slightly. "And you do understand that we will have to get aurors up here to see if you are telling the truth?" we both nodded,

"Good," he said walking over to the fireplace. "Potter, weasley, weasley!" he said into the flames. A few seconds later three people came in, two men and one woman. I gasped; the woman and one of the men looked so alike, so familiar. Both of them had black hair, and emerald green eyes. The boy I had seen at the graveyard, Impossible, but true. "These are our finest aurors; harry potter, Ron weasley, and Annie weasley." He said all three of them were staring at us like they had seen a ghost. I felt like I had seen a ghost as well, I now had a confirmation that harry was alive and well, of course I already had assumed that with all I had seen and heard, but this was actual proof. What confused me though was Annie, I was sure that this was her, because she looked just like harry but, she was obviously married, at 19. It was very strange.

"Kingsley what exactly are we doing here?" asked Ron, the red head.

"These people claim to be lily and James potter." Said Kingsley the minister.

"Impossible." Harry and Annie say at the same time.

"They're dead." Harry said in a monotone.

"Well let's use veritaserum and see," Kingsley said, "Ron?" Ron nodded and took a small vile from his robe pocket, clear and odorless, the truth serum, hopefully this would convince them of who we were. After putting a few drops on our tongs they started the questions.

"What are you names?" Kingsley asked.

"James Markus potter." James answered.

"Lily Marie potter," I answered.

"And where have you been the last 18 years since the wizarding world presumed you were dead?" he directed his question to James.

"In America," James answered.

"And why did you leave for America?" he asked me this time.

"we were told that harry and Annie were dead and we were so devastated that we left the wizarding world into the muggle world not wanting the sympathy that was sure to come." I said. Harry and Annie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at this. I could of course see why, finding out your parents had been alive for years when you thought they were dead.

"Who told you harry and Annie was dead?" Kingsley asked James.

"Minister Fudge," James answered. I saw harry, Annie, and Ron's eyes darken. Weird.

"Well fudge has made many errors in his time, and needless to say he is no longer minister," Kingsley said giving the three a warning look. "And now I'm sure the three of you would be very willing to tell Mr. and Mrs. Potter of what has happened since they have left the wizarding world." He smiled and waved them goodbye.

"Well you're welcome to come to my house its in godrics hallow. We can tell you what has happened and all." Harry said looking as though he wanted to believe it but was trying his hardest not to get his hopes up.

"Sounds wonderful." I said smiling.

"Harry I'll be over in a minute, I just wanna pick up Hermione I'm sure she will be able to help explain," Ron said his ears going slightly pink.

"They were married last fall." Harry explains rolling his eyes.

Annie giggled. "Took em long enough to realize they were in love." She said still giggling,

"Oi what about you and Fred? Would you want him giggling about that?" harry asked, Annie stopped giggling at once.

"That's completely different! Ron and Hermione fight all the time over the stupidest things just because they don't know how to express their feelings for each other, its actually quite hilarious." Annie still defensively. "And Ron does not giggle!" they both started giggling at this. I smiled at the exchange.

'_Riinngg!' _a cell phone went off.

"Oops one second." Annie said picking up the phone, "hello? Yes, um actually can you come over to Harry's house for a while its kind of important? Yes I'll explain everything when you get here, bye." She said putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry about that let's get going." Annie said as harry lead the way into the house. It was of course a small cottage. Very nicely furnished and very open. We sat down on one of the two large couches, but just as we did so there was a crash and arguing voices from another room. A red haired man, who looked exactly like the one at the shop except that he had both ears, stood smiling as the red head girl Ginny shouted at him. Ginny carried the rainbow haired boy teddy. The man carried a red haired boy about one year old or so. I smiled happily at the seen until the red haired little boy spoke,

"Mummy!" he yelled running over to Annie, I paled. Mummy? But she was only 19, true she was almost 20 but she had a one year old son, so she would have been 18 when he was born and only 17 when she was married. Wow.

A/N yey I did another chappy finally, I did change a few things in the first chappy so if you didn't go and reread that now would be a good time, I also wanted to ask fro suggestions like if I should take the timeline from 'Annie potter' and have her have come in during 3rd year, or if I should have it be the timeline from 'the potter twins and the sorcerers stone' and have her been there the whole time. Tell me what you would prefer, thanks.

Twinesstar.


End file.
